Caulifla vs. Machamp
The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continues as Caulifla of Dragon Ball Super (nominated by TheOneLegend) takes on Machamp of Pokémon (nominated by MP999)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Machamp is looking at the sea which has an aqua glow to it. He was standing behind a white temple looking at his new surrondings. However in the distance something was flying at him, and fast. Before the Pokémon could comprehend what was around him, the saiyan, Caulifla was on top of him. She tried to punch Machamp in the face, but the Pokémon blocked it and threw her back. Caulifla caught herself as she got up. The pokemon was now taunting the saiyan after her attempt. Machamp: Maaaa.... Caulifla: That will be your last mistake! LET'S GET ROUGH!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Legacy Champs) 60 Caulifla flew at high speed as the two began a battle of punches. Machamp and Caulifla exchanged punches until Machamp punched the saiyan in the groin. This bought some time for the Pokémon to throw an upperpunch under Caulifla's jaw, forcing Caulifla into the air. 54 Machamp grabbed a rock from the beach and sent it hurling towards Caulifla. She then recovered and shot a ki blast at the rock, turning it into ash. Caulifla: Amateur! She then shot several more ki blast at the Pokémon. Machamp retreated from the bombardment as Caulifla pursues him quickly. 45 Machamp went to a boulder as a form of cover as Caulifla looks for him. Caulifla: I know where you are. You can't hide forever! Caulifla charged up a ki blast and shot it at the boulder, destroying it and leaving Machamp open. Caulifla grabbed him and threw him into the air as she charged right after Machamp. Machamp was attacked by Caulifla as she threw 50 punches at him in a matter of seconds. She then kicks Machamp through the roof of the temple. 35 Caulifla flew down towards the temple as she tried to find the downed Pokémon. She was meet instead by an ambush as the Pokemon punched the saiyen sending her into a wall as hard as the ki blast as revenge from the previous attack. Caulifla got back up on her feet as she shook the dirt off her. Caulifla: Nice shot, tough guy. Let's see if you can handle this! Caulifla shot several blasts at Machamp. He was able to dodge each of the attacks as the dragon statues blew up behind him. Machamp was getting closer to her as he then preformed a karate chop, stunning Caulifla. 22 Machamp then slaps her in the face into a platform causing her to fall to the ground. Machamp then bulked up and grabbed Caulifla and threw her into the air. Machamp tore a giant dragon statue and as she came down swung her out of the building. Caulifla was launched into the glowing water, when she woke up and transformed into super saiyen, now pissed off at the pokémon. 9 Caulifla flew at Mach speed towards the shocked Machamp. He is met by a sucker punch as he sent to the ground. He tried to get up, but is kicked by Caulifla who grabs him and forces him into the air. Caulifla: This will hurt, A LOT!!! 2 Caulifla had changed up a ki blast as he sent it towards the Pokémon. He was then sent flying off into nowhere. K.O. Caulifla: Wow! That was very disappointing. Caulifla was now stuck to choice between two paths, however her thoughts were interrupted by a storm coming from the distance. Results This melee's winner is Caulifla!!!! (Cues Universe Erased) Winning Combatant: Caulifla: 18 Machamp: 1 Winning Method: K.O.: 17 Death: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Caulifla's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees